Club Penguin Fan World Wiki
1DCP.jpg|One Direction Party 2013|linktext=You asked - and now it's come true! Meet 1D soon! Loginscreen.png|Moon Festival|link=http://clubpenguinfanworld.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Festival|linktext=The Moon Festival is on! Get the straw hat and maybe meet Rockhopper! I whip my hair back and forth i whip my hair back and forth.jpg|Duty Calls|linktext=Coming to screens near you...become an agent with Duty Calls! Ice Cream Parlor.jpg|Ice Cream Parlor Open Now!|linktext=Waddle on over to the Community Center for a delicious sundae! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fan World Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fan World Wiki! Here you can make your very own fan fiction articles about Club Penguin. To create a page, click Contribute and then Add A Page. We are founded on March 3, 2012 by Orangebird763. We have friendly and kind users like Aparna and Sir Jjoeyxx. Feel free to edit but NO vandalism because we work very hard here to entertain ourselves with amazing things we think Club Penguin should have. Fan Penguin News Welcome to Fan Penguin News! Each week, news that are new will come in the new news while the news that already came goes into the old news. And from now on, every issue will come after each week, with the editors being Sir Jjoeyxx and Aparnaa. Today is the week of 01/03/13 - 01/10/13. This is issue #31 New News - Issue #31 We're Back With A Wicked Wiki! Yes, that's right, after a 1 and a 1/2 month's wait, Saver23 returns to our wiki, with the ever waiting Sir Jjoeyxx! We are now officially up and running! WOOT WOOT! Ho Ho Ho-liday Party Is On! 'Twas the night before, um, the winter solstice, and all was... I can't just sit here and write a poem, so I'll just write the news! The Yo Ho Ho-liday Party has officially begun, and the party is in full swing! As of 21st December, over 3 billion coins have been donated to Coins for Change 2012, in only 2 days, and over 389 million cookies have been bought! Many road racers have been rushing around the island, picking up friends at the Clothes Shop, or should I say toy store? Reindeer puffles are a highlight at the forest, be sure to check them out, members! Members can also develop into frost bites with ice powers to freeze the environment around them, even friends! I'll end with a poem too - Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 1D On CP? The famous worldwide boyband struck fame on the X Factor UK in 2010, but only reached 3rd, but rumor has it that they have been spotted waddling about CP! The fab five were spotted near the Town by one fan, who stated, "When I saw them, I thought penguins were just imitating them, but I thought, hold on, that's definitely Harry, because they don't sell that hair for penguins!" So, it appears they are staying in the resort until February, and people say they might perform at this year's new year concert! Maybe even a party in their honor in January... UPDATE: It seems that Zayn Malik, one of the band, is feeling better now! He will be coming now in January. Updating News! After Issue #10, we haved upgraded the Fan Penguin News! The News Flash will be at the end. Also there is spaces between sections of the news to make it look cleaner! Here are the reporters: - Sir Jjoeyxx - Aparnaa - Sir Jjoeyxx - Aparnaa (Jjoeyxx does riddles) There is also a new template, which means we can now have text in color! Jokes and Riddles! Here are the jokes and riddles hosted by Aparnaa and Sir Jjoeyxx. Aparnaa's Jokes! These are Rockhopper: The Island Quest jokes. Knock Knock Jokes is coming soon! Q: What do you get when you cross Yarr and Stone? A: Starr! Q: What does Pirates eat for breakfast? A: Stinky Cheesefles! Q: Why does the explorers uses vines to cross the road? A: They will turn to stone if they touch the road! '' Sir Jjoeyxx's Riddle of the Week! Work this out: Jjoeyxx is coming home from RH Island when he sees someone writing a poem with 3 lines. Each line has 6 words, each word has 9 letters with each letter taking 12 seconds to write. How many seconds did it take Jjoeyxx to write the poem? Clue: Pay attention to detail, and read the question! Last week's answer: This is pretty hard, because it is a trick question! The numbers and stuff are there to trick you, as it's all just a really easy puzzle! It clearly states Jjoeyxx was coming home from RH Island when he saw a penguin writing a poem, and the question says how long it took Jjoeyxx to write it, when he didn't write any poems! Simple when you know the answer! Upcoming Events January *Furniture Catalog! - 1D posters, rugs, carpets, couches, everything! Out Jan. 10th! *Penguin Style! - New Year, New Styles! Out Jan. 3rd! *New Window Pin! - Jan. 10th! *One Direction Party! - The Band gets all! Jan. 17th! *New building? - Strange construction is happening at the community center.... Jan 31st! News Flash We reached 1 billon! Have a great holiday, and I will see you on Thursday for 1D World! - Agent L. ''*Psst! Here is a secret message for anyone who bothers to read through everything! Tell me on my talk page if you find this!* See also: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Archived Fan Penguin News Issues Users See also: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:List of Users Notes Just like in Angry Birds Fanon Wiki, this wiki does have notes from users. Please do not edit other notes or you will be blocked for 2 weeks. A note from Orangebird763 On and the rest of the fourth week of October (and the first 3 days of November), the logo and theme will change. After that, it will be normal again. Our official logo for Halloween is this: A note from Aparnaa Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I will see you in 1/2/13. A note from Sir Jjoeyxx Okay, listen up. Any Wikia Contributers or new annoying users like Dennisredboy, read this or else. Just stop editing. It's ruining the wiki. We spent months making it what it is today. Now you are making everything low quality articles. If you are going to edit, use good spelling, proper grammar and correct punctuation, and make sure the information fits in, and isn't all in capitals or is about some other party or about messages to CP to make it. No, that's not how a wiki works. So just back off. Aparnaa and I have it fine ourselves, got it? You better have... A note from Pinga Bird More coming soon! Rules See also main page: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Rules Weekly Poll What is your favorite party of all time on CP? (WARNING: These are all before Disney bought CP, so next week I will show the rest!) Beta Test Christmas Party Winter Luau Valentine's Day Celebration Easter Egg Hunts St. Patrick's Day Party Mine Opening (Members) Summer Party Wild Western Party Instrument Hunt Sports Party Save The Lighthouse Hunt and Donation Anniversary Party Halloween Party Winter Fiesta Festival of Snow Pirate Party Forest and Cove Opening Party (Partly Members) Water Party (Partly Members) Latest activity Category:Browse